childeren
by vamprincess1986
Summary: the genre's will not necesarily apply to the entire story, set during and after episode; Crush, and Spike and Drusilla have turned into child vampires. Kinda funny scenario, read and review please and be kind :)


Disclaimer; nothing here is mine looks sad the characters are not mine looks even sadder **Spike**...is not mine sobs hysterically. Everything belongs to Joss Whedon curse him :(

* * *

alrite beggining

Spike ran hyperactively around Buffy's living room hollering at the top of his voice as Drusilla (squealing in excitement) chased him in circles. They were on their 50th circuit when Buffy walked in looking exasperated...

"will you damn kids stop that running" she sighed, she'd only been across the road for ten minutes and the house was like a bomb site. She put two shopping bags down on the kitchen table and began unpacking them, moments later, in they ran. Drusilla was wailing and insisting that Spike had bit her **AGAIN**. Buffy sighed and looked Spike in the eye menacingly. "Is this true"? she asked with a tone that said quite clearly 'and don't you dare lie to me'. Spike stood for a moment shuffling his feet and looking at his toes, he looked ashamed; the fact that he didn't answer her was enough to tell Buffy that; yes it was true and he ought to be punished, but in all honesty, she couldn't be bothered. "Say sorry to her then" she insisted. Spike looked at Drusilla and mouthed the word 'sorry' before running back into the living room sobbing hysterically. Drusilla looked satisfied and began walking toward the back door intending to go out and play with her dolls. "Dru" Buffy called after her. Drusilla turned back around to confront her and Buffy continued "make sure you stay out of the sun" that was her last warning before Drusilla walked out of the back door into the evening inhabited garden.  
  
Buffy sighed, she had no idea what had happened, one second she had been tied up in Spike's crypt being told that he was in love with her whilst Drusilla (being insane as she was) laughed crazily in the corner. Then the next thing she knew there had been a bright flash of white light and there stood a little boy with curly blonde hair in the place where Spike had stood only moments before and in the corner was a little girl who strangely resembled a younger version of Drusilla where she had stood. Kind of predictable was Buffy's response to this turn of events and at that precise moment she managed to gather up enough physical strength the break free of the chains that held her. She had then stood for what seemed like hours, just gawping at what stood before her with his thumb stuck in his gob.  
  
Buffy carried on putting her shopping away, there were footsteps on the stairs and her mother emerged into the kitchen looking triumphant...

"Mr Giles may have just found a solution to our little...", she paused and nodded in the direction of the living room where little boy Spike was playing with a stuffed toy, tearing it's stuffing out with his teeth. Buffy nodded, she was glad that she didn't have to solve this on her own, her friends, even Xander couldn't stake a little boy even if it was Spike, and it was really the fact that what they were looking at was a child, which stopped them from killing him. This fact was the only thing stopping them from killing Drusilla as well. The scoobies felt that the only humane way to stake the two vampires was to return them to their original state before doing so. At least that way they wouldn't feel so bad for staking two defenceless kids.  
  
Buffy left the rest of the shopping and went upstairs to her room where she discovered Giles flicking through the pages of an old and dusty book, whilst Willow searched the net for answers. "Any luck"? she asked. Giles looked up momentarily from the pages of his book to give Buffy a shake of his head. Buffy looked confused. "But my mom just said..." she began. There was a silence in which a horrible thought came into Buffy's head. She turned and ran from the room yelling and flew into the living room, "Don't do it"!!!!


End file.
